Akuma vs Vegeta
by CroRumery
Summary: The story takes place after SF Alpha 2. Akuma has defeated every fighter known to man and is bored. So he decides to enter Earth's World Tournament. There he meets his match in The Prince OF All Saiyans, Vegeta.


**Akuma vs Vegeta **

**A Story by : Robert Rumery **

**Characters by Capcom and Funimation Studios **

Akuma looked at the world below him out of his Space Ship's window. It looked so small and he felt so big. The people he had defeated a year ago were the most powerful beings that this world had to offer. He felt like he was on the supreme being. No one in this world or even this universe could touch him. Akuma's eyes shifted from the window to the television that was on in the den of the ship.

"The world tournament that's held every year in West City, Japan. It show cases the best of the best. The best fighers in the world and maybe even the universe come here to fight. It's open to anyone that wants to participate." The announcer guy said on the television. Akuma pushed his way from the back end of the ship to the center end of the ship where the television was playing.

"The best, huh?" Akuma asked as he ran his fingers over his chin. His chin felt like it was stone. So did his body. He hadn't even tested his full potential of power. The earthlings that he has fought previously had been too weak. The only one person that gave him any trouble in the fight was Bison and Master Geese. Both of them had feel due to Akuma's power.

He felt that this might be the time to

showcase his power to the world. There couldn't be another being as strong as him. It's impossible. He is the strongest being in the world. He trained very hard to become like this. He had no emotions and he didn't care. That made him the most ruthless fighter and one of the most legendary ones also. Not even the "Street Fighters" could stop him. Akuma grins evily as he walks over and turns of the television.

Akuma walks into the front of the ship and sets down in the captain's chair and punches in the coordinates to earth. A Computer voice came on. "Where to today, Akuma?" Akuma smirked evily. "Earth... West City, Japan." Akuma replied as he continued to punch in instructions on the keypad. He than put the ship on auto-pilot.

Akuma and than disappeared into the back of his ship. He put his hand on the hand panel. A door swished open and welcomed Akuma. He took of the top of his GI and he got into a fighting stance. If he was going to be ready for this world tournament. He'd better train. Harder than he's ever trained before. "Expert.." Akuma said and than 8 Lazer torrets appeared out of the ceiling and they started firing red lasers at Akuma.

Akuma took out 4 of the torrets with a large Fireball. He took out the last four with a bunch of energy attacks. Than 8 holograms of previous fighters he had fought came up. Akuma fought hard. He over came them all. It seems like Bison was the only one that was really giving him trouble. He finished of Bison with a shower of energy attacks. They were medium sized balls of energy that Akuma showered over Bison.

------------------

"Vegeta eat your food!" Bulma called from a crossed the room. Vegeta and Trunks were sitting at the table. The lavender haired teen was gobbling up his food like he hadn't ate in a while. Vegeta picked at his food and nibbled at the peace of beef that Bulma had set in front of him f or lunch.

Vegeta cut off bits and peaces of meat and shoved them into his mouth. He watched his son take his plat and walk over to the sink where he washed the dish. Bulma patted her son on the head as if to say "Good-job, Trunks." Vegeta shook his head and contiuned to eat his lunch.

"Something troubling you?" Bulma asked as she whipped her hands off on a hand towel. She walked over to the table where Vegeta was sitting. She was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of shorts. They were made of denim and they almost looked like they were cut-off shorts. She pulls out a chair and sits down in front of Vegeta and lays her head on the table and looks at Vegeta and smiles.

"No." Vegeta said as he shook his head and ate his meal. He was lying. He'd offend thought about the defeat of Majin Buu and if they really defeated him. He shook his head as he thought and chewed his beef and the vegetables that were lying on the side of his plat. He'd also wondered if there was anyone as strong as him or Kakarott still out in the universe.

The first encounter that he had with Kakarott that was magnificent. The Prince of all Saiyajins versuses the low level clown. It was amazing. Even thou at that time Kakarott was no match for him. The clown went all out on him. He'd relive that moment a few other times since than. But it was a great feeling. Finally finding someone that was stronger than he was. They were both on the same level. Well after a while they were.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked. Her eyes glared at him a bit. It was a look that usually led Vegeta to opening up. He couldn't resist the look. She was just too pretty to be resisted. Bulma watched Vegeta eat up the rest of the lunch that she had made him. She watched him get up and put the plat in the sink and he walked back over to the table and sat back down.

"Yes, I'm sure." Vegeta said as he looked over at Bulma. "So you can stop looking at me like that. I'm not opening up to you today. I have nothing to open up to you about. I'm not hiding anything." Vegeta added. It was almost in a snappy tone.

Bulma's head still laid on the table and she nodded and than she sighed for a moment or two. She than lifted her head from the table and than walked back out into the kitchen and stood in front of the sink and she started to wash dishes. She'd occasionally look over at Vegeta and give him a smile.

Vegeta would smile back too. Vegeta got up from the table and walked out into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist and than kissed the back of her neck softly. It made her giggle. Vegeta loved that because in that moment he was in control. Vegeta than nibbles on her neck softly.

Vegeta did that for a few minutes he than got swatted by Bulma. She said 'stop that' in a soft voice. She was partly playing. He smirk

ed and than walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

The television clicked on. In that moment. A commercial came on. Vegeta sat on the couch watching. He was irritated by commercials like t hat and than he than changed the channel again. Another commercial. He gripped the remote hard. He waited a few more minutes and than Hercule came on the television.

"You think you can beat the world champion?" Hercule on television asked. "Well this is your chance. In one month... The World Tournament Championship will be held. Open to everyone. Come and register to see if you can beat the world champion! ahahahahahaha!" Hercule on television added as Vegeta than turned off the t.v. and the picture faded to black.

Vegeta sat back in the couch and he smiled. He sat the television remote on the arm of the chair and he stood up. It had been a long time since Vegeta fought for fun. It had always been to save the world or another bout with Kakarott. Those bouts weren't boring they just weren't the same the 120th time around.

Vegeta than walked from the couch to the hallway and than walked down the hallway. He reached his training room. He pressed his hand to the panel and the door swished open. Vegeta enterd and he was welcomed by the computer's voice. Vegeta tossed off his normal shirt and than got into his training clothes. He started the training right off.. 12 Laser torrets appeared out of the ceiling of the training room. He disarmed them with a few ki blasts. A few holograms of past villians popped up. Freiza was one of them. He rushed at the hologram with a fury of punchs kicks and energy based attacks. The Freiza hologram fell within 10 minutes. His other opponents. Buu and Cell. They got killed in less time. When Vegeta was done finishing them off. He huffed. He was drenched in sweat and a smile on his face. He hadn't had a fight like this in a long time.

------------------------

Akuma stood there as his shift drifted on into space. It'd take a month or so to reach earth. Than he had to fly his ship to Japan. It shouldn't be a hard task. This ship was unstoppable it had the most elite software and weapons on it. No one dared to shoot him out of the sky. If they tried. They would have a severe battle on there hands.

a ghastly red aura surrounded Akuma as he breathed heavily. He fell down to one knee. He had used all his energy blasting away at the hologram of Bison. His power level was slowly depleting. The training program would see that and it would shut down the training program. The holograms slowly disappeared and the training program was shut down.

Akuma was in a large metal room. An eye came out of the ceiling and looked down at Akuma. It read his power level. It was nearly gone. The robot eye came closer to Akuma to examine him to see if he had an injuries and he didn't. "Are you alright, Shin?" The Robot asked in his automated voice. Akuma shook his head. "Yes, I'm fine.. Haven't fought like that in ages." Akuma said with a large smile.

Akuma got enough energy to get back up on both of his knees. It was a great work out for Akuma and he barely broke a sweat. This world tournament that he heard about. That was his goal. To get to the world tournament and beat anyone and everyone who opposed him there. Akuma smirked and grabbed a towel from the bench next to the door and dried his face off with it. The Robot Eye looked at Akuma and than retracted back into the ceiling. Akuma put his hand over the light sensor and the lights to the room went out. He walked out the door and put his hand over the hand censor and the training room locked itself.

Akuma walked down a large and dark hallway until he reached the center of the ship. In the center of the ship was a living room and to the right was a kitchen where he prepared all of his food. He had a video collection of fights around the world and around the universe. Some of these fights featured aliens and warriors from other galaxies and dimensions. He was intreged by a warrior race called The Saiyans.

He had heard horror stories about this race. Mostly that they didn't really care who they killed or what planets they have destroyed. He chalked up all the talk up to myth and legend. If there were really Saiyans in the world why hadn't he fought them? Could they be scared by his power? Or were they just cowards?

There were powers in this universe that he couldn't explain. He couldn't explain his own power either. He liked to kill, mame and destroy things. His main love in life. If you could call it a love. It was fighting. That was obvious. The last tournament he enterd in. He blew away the competition and killed most of the people that were involved in it.

When he got angry or frustrated his power would skyrocket. It was like his anger fueled him in what he did. It wasn't a bad thing it's just that he wished he could control his power. So he could call on it when he was in a touch situation. He didn't like the fact that his power would burst out in random spurs. That wasn't good for him when he was in battle. He didn't train that much he just fought. He thought that was his problem with controling his power. It might be.

He also heard stories about a tyrant named Frieza. He was an icejin another warrior race perhaps? He didn't know much about that race either. The tryant was probably myth too. He couldn't decipher what was real and what wasn't. His ship slowly drifted into space. Akuma thought about this all as he sat on his couch and the television clicked on. It was mostly for noise. He didn't know what else to do. He'd probably train later. That was most likely.

------------

Bulma heard thuds coming from Vegeta's training room. She smiled as she cleaned the last plate that was om the sink. She rinsed the soap and it's suds off of the top and bottom of the plate and she put them on the drying that was to the left side of the sink. The water dripped down from the wet dishes onto the side of the sink which had a yellow towel under the drying rack to catch the drips.

It was nice to see Vegeta passionate about something again. He hadn't fought since the reign of Majin Buu ended. It was great when the Z-Fighters defeated Buu. That meant her and Vegeta could become close again and continue to live in peace with their family. In the pit of her stomache she knew that the world wouldn't stay peaceful for long. Vegeta was the defender of the earth even if he didn't like it. He still had a job to due. He had a goal for once in 5 years. He had something he could work towards.

"Hey mom." Trunks said as he walked into the house. He closed the door behind of him. Trunks was wearing a pair of blue jeans that seemed to have holes all over the legs. He was wearing a black tanktop. He spotted his mother and gave her a warm smile. He than heard noise from down the hall. It was Vegeta. He was training? Trunks smiled. It had been a long time since he heard his father training. It was such a nice sound to hear. The house had become too quiet.

Vegeta contiued to train hard. He was oblivious to what was happening out in the living room of his house. More holograms popped up and Vegeta growled as he threw a shower of KI blasts at the hologramss at times like this he was glad that he had made the training area ki blast resistant.

One of the holograms started running after him. Vegeta rushed at the hologram to. Going head on with him. Vegeta hit the hologram hard in the gut. The hologram bent over clutching his stomache and than Vegeta vanished behind of the hologram and hit him in the neck with a stiff elbow. Vegeta smiled as he hoverd above the hologram as he turned around.

Vegeta gatherd up a meduim ball sized portion of energy and unleashed it into the holograms face. An evil smirk came over the face of Vegeta as he floated down next to the hologram he stood over the hologram with an evil smirk and unleashed a massive amount of ki blasts on the hologram. It was a fury of Ki blasts. It was 85 ki blasts at the most. He couldn't must up anymore.

Vegeta huffed and the hologram disappeared. Vegeta leaned up against the wall. He was tired out again. He wouldn't give up until he perfected his fighting style.

Everything had to be perfect or he wouldn't be satisfied. He knew that Kakarot and his family would most likely be enterd in The World Tournament or they'd be on the sidelines watching. He smirked evily at the thought with yet another bout with Kakarot. There had to be more stronger fighters out there. He was once considerd one of the strongest fighters in the universe next to Broly, Kakarot and Freiza.

The day would come where he would prove that he was the strongest fight in the universe. Possibly the galaxy. Vegeta stood infront of his punching bag and started throwing hard left and rights. He started kicking the bag hard. Lots of hard lefts and rights. The brown tatterd punching bag teeterd back and forth. Vegeta dodged it with his amazing speed.

Vegeta punched it one last time and it went flying and it almost feel off of the ceiling that it was hooked to.

"This time it will be different." Vegeta said as he began to tape his wrist. "This time. If we meet in the ring, Kakarot. I won't hold back. I'll never hold back again. I'll show you my power is equal to yours, Kakarott. That I'm the best WARRIOR that has ever LIVED!"

-----------------

Akuma slowly drifted into sleep as he sat on the couch. The television in the background was blaring loudly. It didn't effect Akuma like it would effect normal people. He had this way of blocking noise out of his mind and becoming totally zen and oblivious to whatever was around him.

It was one of his battle mechanisms. If you can ingore the crowd and there cheering you could keep your head in the battle without those distractions.

He was slowly swept away to his dreamstate. It was dark and he could hear evil laughter all around him. It looked like he was in a dark room or someplace that was dark. Akuma looked around., He was on a ledge of somesorts. It looked like a place that he's fought before.

The lighting behind him crashing and striking a tree that fell down infront of him and he jumped backwards as it hit the ground. It made a loud crashing sound. Half of the tree was on fire. The other was fine. Akuma walked over to the tree and pushed it over the ledge.

"Nice that you could have made it Akuma." A voice said from the shadows. The shadowy figure walks out from the shadows. It was a man you could tell that right away. His wrists were wrapped with white tape. His GI was light pink. It was too dark for Akuma to make out who the man was. The figure kept on walking closer to Akuma.

Akuma readied himself as he walked backwards. He looked behind of him. There was a ledge behind him. If he walked backwards any further he would fall to the ground. It was a solid 50 foot drop.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Akuma." The figure said as he lunged at Akuma. Akuma stepped to one said and grabbed the figure by the neck and slammed him to the ground. He kicked him in the gut and than threw a fireball at the figure. The fireball nearly hit the figure but he rolled out of the way. It made a small gap between Akuma and the figure. Akuma enraged that his attack didn't hit.

The figure stood up and smiled and whipped the small amount of blood off of his lip. He jumped over the gap and kicked the figure in the gut and than jumped behind of him and slamed his fists into the figures back which sent the figure crashing down against the rocky ground. The ledge they were fighting on started to crumble.

"Who are you?!" Akuma growled at the figure. He had this strange feeling that both of them have faught before. He just didn't know when or why they had faught. This guy must have been someone from his past. Someone that he killed or nearly killed in the tournaments that he used to take part in. He watched the figure get up and whip the blood off of his face. There was more blood this time and there were a few cuts on his face. Akuma saw his eyes. They were blue and they were ice cold. He had a bad feeling about who this person was. He hated guessing who this person was. He hated guessing who anyone was.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me AKuma." The figure said and chuckled at him. "We fought each other to the death in the last Street Fighter tournaments. You killed me. Your rage got the beast of you. You killed me because you knew that I was better than you." The figure said and he smiled his evil smile as he continued to explain. "You did kill me. My body was lifeless after our battle. But I found an unexpected alley after you killed me. You remember a man named Bison, Akuma? Well he saved me. He found me a new body, a more powerful body. He said I could have this body if I did him one thing. That favor was. To kill you.." The figure said and smiled. "Figure out who I am yet, Akuma?"

"Dan.." Akuma said in a low voice. He wasn't suprised that Dan would come after him again. Bison had away of controlling people for his own personal gain. Bison once wanted Akuma on his side so he could do Bison's bidding.

Akuma said no. Akuma worked a lone. Akuma stared at Dan. His eyes were cold and his soul was rotten. He had become what he once hated. A cold blooded killer. Akuma didn't know how to asses a situation like this. He was fighting someone as cold as he was. A situation like this has never presented itself to Akuma before.

"Kill me? Bison has some high expectations of his new 'friend'" Akuma said as he grinned evily. Dan charged at Akuma at full spoeed and Akuma charged at Dan with full speed. There fist meet in the middle. It made a loud thud sound and it echoed all around of them. Akuma and Dan smirking at each other. Akuma goes to kick Dan and Dan takes both of his hands and blocks Akuma's kick and than flips Akuma over the back of himself. Akuma lands behind of Dan on both feet and than he fires a high burst of energy into the back of Dan which pushes Dan to the other side of the gap. The energy blast hurt the back of Dan. It stunned Dan for a few moments. Akuma than threw a shower of Energy blasts at Dan.

Dan charged through the center of the energy blasts and he only got hit by 10 of the energy blasts. That didn't slow him down much. Dan shoot some high powerd energy blasts into Akura's chest. Some hit the demon's chest. Akuma blocked most of the energy blasts. Akuma grabs Dan's throat and lifts him into the air and throws him against the ground hard. The earth beneath them started to crumble. Akuma jumped in the air and dropped an elbow on Dan as he did that. A pieace of the ledge that Dan was laying on started to break.

Dan pulled himself up before the earth beneath him broke off and fell 50 feet to the forest below. They were both hurting a little bit. The energy blasts from both parties hurted like a bitch. This was a fight they''d have to finish but they just started. Bison wanted Akuma did. Akuma wanted Dan and Bison dead. After killing Dan. Akuma would go after Bison. That man must die!

Dan came charging at Akuma. He had caught the demon off of his guard. Dan burried his hand into the gut of Akuma with a meduim sized energy blast. It sent the demon back a few steps. The pain was incredbile. Akuma grinned through the pain and than charged at Dan and threw him into the air and threw a ton of energy blasts at him and than put his hands together and than threw a large fireball into Dan's chest and it exploded.

Akuma watched Dan fall to the ground and than something miracleous happened.

Dan survived the blast and climbed back up the mountain and continued his fight with Akuma. The top of Dan's gi was all ripped and his chest was filled with cuts and he was bleeding heavily. Dan grinned as he looked at Akuma. "You will die!" Dan charged at Akuma and hit him the gut and than jumped behind him and flipped him over hard onto the side of the ledge and it started to give away again.

Akuma musterd up all of his strength and pushed himself up off of the ledge and jumped back as the side of it started to crumble away slowly. Than a huge bit of rock fell down the side of the cliff.

"Don't you know how to DIE!" Dan growled at Akuma.

"Death isn't an option." Akuma said as he grinned back at Dan. The top of Akuma's gi was ripped and tatterd in some places. His chest was coverd with cuts and he was bleeding heavily as well. One of them were gonna make a mistake and either one would pick up on the other's mistakes. One of them was going to die and Akuma knew it wasn't going to be him. He'd push him beyond his own limits and Akuma would come out on the top. Death wasn't an option for the raging demon.

Dan rushed at Akuma for the last time. As Dan did that Akuma smiled and than punched Dan straight in the stomache and than Akuma hoverd in the air abit and than went for his air spinning kicks. He hit Dan with them four times in a row and Dan was a bit dizzy after the kicks. Akuma positioned himself infront of Dan and it was time to finish this.

Akuma put his hands together and shot out a large fireball that engulfed Dan and burned him to a crisp as Dan feel off the cliff and there was a large thud heard from the earth bellow. Akuma walked over to the edge and saw that Dan wasn't moving. He smirked in victory.

Akuma than opened his eyes and he was back in his ship. Akuma shook his head and than got up and walked out into the fridge and opened it up and made him something to eat. It was a weird dream. He beat the living shit out of dream. He just felt like it was too real. Could it be a sign of things to come? Nah. Dan was dead and Bison was nowhere to find.

Akuma smirked as he ate his food and walked back out into the living room and watch television.


End file.
